


【SD】愛してる（流/三/神/仙）

by mika233



Series: 【SD短篇集1】片段式与你 [1]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mika233/pseuds/mika233
Series: 【SD短篇集1】片段式与你 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839847
Kudos: 1





	【SD】愛してる（流/三/神/仙）

【起】流/三の交汇

天蓝蓝的，悠悠挂着几朵白云。

突兀的声音是：砰。

犹自吹着鼻涕泡的少年名叫流川枫。

因着撞击和惯性作用，他整个人飘了起来。

形状怪异的自行车滑出一段距离终于停下，弯了保险杠的汽车长鸣着难听的警报。

『喂！我警告过你多少次了！？别一边睡觉一边骑车！』

受累无数次的三井寿头晕眼花地从地上爬起来，冲着流川的屁股狠狠地一脚踢上去。

『死了没有啊？还假寐？我是不可能给你做人工呼吸的！快起来！』

「吵死了。」

流川揉着脑袋站起来，过去扶起自行车，若无其事。

「走了。」

『这个混蛋！』

三井愤怒地对着空气挥了一拳，实打实拿这个流川少爷没办法。

跌破的上学路，后座风景并不如传说中那样美好。

穿暖花开的四月，神奈川县立湘北高等学校，入学第一天。

流川的嗜睡并没有因为上了高中而减轻，反而有变本加厉的趋势。

「流川枫，富丘国中毕业。以上。」

说完这样的自我介绍，他打了个哈欠走下讲台，回到座位直接趴下，三秒入睡。

楼上的三年（3）组，三井找到自己的座位，课桌边的挂钩上是湘北统一的书包，桌肚里放着最新的漫画杂志和游戏机。

这个位置的阳光从来不会强烈，是轻轻浅浅很容易让人瞌睡的那种，不如也睡一会儿吧，他想。

时间就在这睁眼闭眼间悄然流淌，醒来发现流年亦不过是转瞬。

放学的铃声响起，流川抬起沉重的眼皮，侧过脑袋，看见三井倚在墙边。

午后阳光把他模糊成虚幻的轮廓，好像随时都会消失似的。

流川背起书包，向他走过去。

「回家。」

『现在睡饱了吧？别再骑车睡了啊，我不可能每次都救你的。』

「知道了。」

『哈？奇怪，怎么今天这么乖？不说我管闲事吗？』

突然停下脚步，流川回过头，不着痕迹地咬了下嘴唇，说：「1 on 1。」

走廊上嬉笑着的同学们频频看过来，留下一连串怪异的目光。

『有什么好看的！？』

三井觉得别扭，他不爽。

「别管，一群白痴。」

流川拽得很豁达。

「去打球。」

『嗯，我们走！』

不止是附和那么简单，内心的欢愉牵动三井的笑颜。

『快点哇！』

熟门熟路地走到体育馆，唰，拉开绿色的铁门，洒下一片辉光，没收好的篮球孤零零地在地板上。

真的很久很久没有来这里了呢。

三井像个得到心爱玩具的孩子似的兴奋起来，跑前两步，踩在三分线外，跃起，投篮，姿势那么美。

美得足够让时间静止。

『记得我刚进湘北的时候，他们都围着我，MVP、MVP地叫我，哈哈，好像我没有名字一样！』

三井抱着球，回忆从前。

『不过有个很好玩的大猩猩，他向我挑战，哈哈，他真是太笨了！』

「哦，他叫什么名字？」

『好像叫……哎呀不记得了。』

果真还是不记得吗？

流川随手拨弄着篮球，若有所思。

『喂！你别发呆啊！来！1 on 1！』

三井在禁区摆好防守姿势，灿烂的盖过了夏日阳光。

『老规矩，碰到我就算你输。』

「就这样决定。」

每一场球都要打得酣畅，当做最后一次，全力以赴，不留遗憾。

『对了，还没问你为什么来湘北。』

「因为离家近啊。」

『哈，你还真是个任性的小鬼。』

——那天的上野公园篮球场像每个往常一样，有五六个少年在奔跑跳跃投掷出美好的弧线。

三井寿坐在旁边的长椅上晒太阳。

突然有个小鬼头跑过来，傲慢地昂着脑袋，冰冷冷的语气：「我选中你了，跟我走。」

——脑子里闪过初遇的场景，三井勾一勾嘴角。

『我早就知道了，跟你回家的时候就知道了。不过，你还算任性的蛮可爱。』

「什么？」

『没什么。你休息够了吗？再来一场啊！』

「好。」

带着满身的汗，流川骑着自行车回家，三井在后座依旧精力充沛，述说着散碎记忆中的点滴。

湘北高中篮球部，上野公园球场，都是挥之不去的过往。

「然后呢？比赛赢了。」

『没有，然后他不见了，而我遇见了你。』

「哦。」

『想想时间过得真是快啊，你都15岁，长得比我还高了。』

「篮球也比你强了。」

『喂喂，你别做这种自以为是的推论行不行？明明我强得多！』

「因为没有自信而故意提高嗓门。」

『我还说你因为没有自信而故意说长句呢！蹦单字小子！』

围绕着路灯光晕飞舞的虫子，三三两两的路人，车来车往的街道，十字路口红灯停绿灯行。

风平浪静又一天。

「过几天湘南海边有烟花大会，妈妈允许我带你去。」

『是吗？那很好啊！能好好玩了！』

「嗯。」

在玄关换好拖鞋，流川打开电视看新闻，三井坐在旁边发呆。

『啊！我想起来了，那个大猩猩叫赤木刚宪，还有个戴眼镜的叫木暮公延，我受伤住院的时候他还来看过我！』

突然他很大声地喊了出来。

「哦。」

流川心里不自觉地颤了一下。

『你怎么都不替我高兴的？』

「又不关我的事。」

『切！没劲。』

【承】神/仙の喝彩

「阿彰，明天湘南海边有烟花大会，别忘了。」

放学回家的神宗一郎端了杯热可可走进房间，打开书包拿出书本，开始写作业。

『记住了。』

仙道彰懒洋洋地躺在床上，撑着脑袋看神的背影，这家伙，永远坐得这么笔直。

写完作业，复习，预习，整整齐齐地收好书桌上的东西，拿出球袋，神转过身，对仙道说：「打会儿球去。」

『你自己去吧，我会在这里默默为你加油的。』

早就料到他会这么说，神拿出电话：「田中大叔，今天阿彰的鳗鱼饭换成芥末饭。」

『喂喂，你别每次都用同一招好不好？』仙道耸拉着脑袋，但朝天发依旧精神。

「有用就行。」

神打开门，回眸一笑。

「快点跟上。」

『真伤脑筋啊。』

仙道抓抓他意外精神的朝天发。

『诶，你当初带我回来不会就是因为我会打篮球吧？』

「不是。」

『诶？』

「我看中的是你篮球打得很好。」

『那我还要多谢宗一郎少爷你欣赏我啊。』

「不客气。」

仙道抽了抽嘴角，宗一郎真是……就算任性，也任性的如此一丝不苟。

有时候他想，自己当初打篮球是个错误吗？在上野公园球场碰上那家伙就随着他的兴起1 on 1是个错误吗？

但又也许，这是他一生中最正确的选择。

在结局揭晓之前，谁说的准呢。

哆，篮球撞击地面的声音。

「呐，阿彰，你老是这样赖在家里，母亲大人已经不高兴了。」

『她不高兴也不是一天两天了，你不介意就行了嘛，我又不用听她的。』

嚓，球鞋摩擦地面的声音。

「你也不听我的。」

『喂，我不是已经来陪你练球了吗？』

唰，篮球入网的声音。

「总之明天表现给我好一点。」

『知道了。』

看着神从一个笨拙的门外汉不断不断进步成一个能独当一面的王牌球员，仙道也难免感叹，时间过得真快。

凉月如水晚风清徐。

神继续着不曾间断的三分球投掷练习，仙道坐在旁边。

『哟，好漂亮的姿势。』

「你不是说默默为我加油吗？」

『情不自禁的喝彩不行吗？』

黑亮的眼睛凝聚着无法捉摸的星芒。

「行。」

他说。

夜渐深，神紧紧裹住身上的毯子，翻了个身。

『最近宗一郎睡得很不安稳啊。』

仙道蹲下，目光温柔滑过他紧闭的眼皱起的眉。

『做噩梦了吗？还有什么能让你害怕啊，我真想见识下呢。』

第二天清早便是大雨倾盆。

仙道撑着下巴看着窗外悠悠问道：『这样的天气，烟火还能放吗？』

「可以。」

神穿好制服，拿起书包，也朝窗外探了探。

「等我放学回来一起去，别乱跑。」

『让我跑还懒得跑呢。』

仙道挥挥手。

『快走吧，迟到了就不好了。』

「等我回来。」

『嗯。』

窗外的雨淅淅沥沥、淅淅沥沥下个不停。

湘南海吗？真的很久没去了呢。

现在还能钓鱼吗？

『呵，我到底在期待什么啊……』

【转】仙/三の潜行

直至傍晚，天并没有放晴。

但湘南海岸，却真是烟花漫天，炫彩缤纷。

「啊嘞？」

与来人交错的瞬间，凉瑟中却有着无比熟悉的炽热。

『诶？是你啊！』

回过头，发出不思议的惊呼。

「好久不见，三井。」

『彼此彼此，仙道。』

过去很多年还是一眼就认出来的。

「是你害死我的。」

『喂喂，明显是你害死我的！』

勿需任何铺垫的寒暄。

「诶，你家少爷呢？」

『在那边被各位长辈同辈小辈围着呢。说起来你家少爷呢？』

「说不定他们被围在一起了。」

『哈哈，还是我们比较清闲啊。诶，正好有时间，去把那场球打完吧？』

「真有兴致呐。」

熟悉不过的球场，熟悉不过的篮球，只是想象也能有触感。

想象？

方才涌起的热情瞬间冷却。

『很久没碰篮球了吧。』

「嗯，好像是再也碰不到了。」

仰面躺在沙滩上，海面掩映着星辉。

那场球恐怕是不可能打完了。

又一枚盛大的烟花绽放。

『我是谁？』

「三井寿啊。」

『那三井寿又是谁？』

「不就是你咯。」

『我是谁？』

「喂喂，你是存心要把我搅晕是吗？」

『呵，随便问问，毕竟……你说他们现在在干嘛？』

「鱼住学长家的料理店好像开分店了，彦一是记者了吧，越野居然做了规规矩矩的上班族……」

『赤木回湘北做教练了，木暮是很有前途的公务员，安西教练三年前过世了……』

原来时间一直在马不停蹄向前，他们各自长成了不同的大人，只有我们还留在原地。

互相沉默着。

越过人山人海，奇迹般对上的目光。

『小枫比我还高了。』

「宗一郎也差不多。」

『我好像知道他为什么要去湘北高中了。』

「原来今天的烟花大会，就是为了让我和你重遇啊。」

如果每一次相遇都能尽如人意该有多好。

可惜总有太多事与愿违。

陡然喧闹起来的人声。

天边下起了流星火雨。

流川枫和神宗一郎在最前面阻挡着彷如灭世的灾难。

身后抱头逃窜的人群跌跌撞撞。

『走吧。』

「嗯。」

越来越猛烈的攻击，已是人力难以抵挡。

华美的和服浴衣也是狼狈不堪。

「这算是百年不遇的吧。」神淡淡地说，好像只是平常光景。

『是吧。』流川同样静静地回答。

「有没有想，如果我们死了怎么办？」

『那就一起成佛好了。』

清清淡淡，无所畏惧。

却是突然停下了。

磅礴的光晕笼罩着湘南海边的人们。

如何的天雷地火都停下了。

——再没有三井寿与仙道彰了。

『看来要重新挑选式神了。』

「我也是。」

眼角滑过的泪，还未落下已然干涸。

【合】我们の存在

式神分两种，一是被驯服的妖怪，二是未成佛的亡灵。

被誉为阴阳师流川家族最有天赋的继承人的流川枫，在五岁那年带回了三井寿。

「他的鬼力太低，根本不配成为你的式神，他没有能力保护你。」

『我不需要别人保护，我能保护自己。我喜欢他，请允许我领养他，母亲大人。』

「既然你坚持，好吧。」

三井从此成了流川家不可一世的枫少爷的跟班。

某天，流川拿着篮球对他说：「打球。」

『篮球吗？我好像还蛮喜欢的，那就试试吧。』

只是亡灵的三井，没有实体，篮球穿过他的手落到地上，滴溜溜滚出去很远。

原来他已经无法触碰了，即便是那么爱的篮球，也已经无法触碰了。

从小到大，外人看到的流川枫总是一个人。

一个人上学一个人放学，一个人吃饭一个人睡觉，一个人发呆一个人打球。

但阴阳师们都知道，流川少爷身边有三井寿，那个没用的式神，那个除了陪在身边没有其他用处的式神。

不屑于他们的闲言碎语，流川没有选其他强大的式神，他自始至终只有三井一个。

「小枫，那个三井跟了你十年了，你有没有想过让他成佛？」

「为什么要成佛。」

「因为十年无建树的亡灵，若不成佛，唯一的结局就是灰飞烟灭。」

『……』

「你考虑一下。今年的湘南烟花大会，是最后的机会。」

『嗯。』

没选择了吧。

比起永别，宁愿说再见。

“我是谁？”

记得三井常常会问。

完成未了的心愿便能成佛。

为什么要去湘北？

因为那是你的高中，那里有你的回忆，我要让你记起，你是谁。

烟花大会，意料中遇见了世交神家族的宗一郎。

「看来我们的烦恼还真是统一啊。」

『你也带他来了？』

「阿彰那家伙，他似乎还不肯相信自己死了。」

『见到三井不信也得信了。』

「我也是这么想的。」

一切都如计划中进行着。

却也有计划不到的，流星火雨，百年难遇的、集众多阴阳师及强大式神之力也抵挡不住的灾难。

天地即将崩坏的瞬间，周围凝成了强大的保护罩。

『我是谁？我是永不放弃的男人三井寿。是吧？呵，直到刚才，我终于明白，我是你流川枫的式神，我所需要做的，就是不惜一切护你周全。』

「我当然知道自己死了，只是，我还不想离开你而已。宗一郎。」

最没用的两个式神。

——如果那天没去上野公园球场，就不会被刹车失灵的卡车撞飞失救。

最强大的两个式神。

——但即便有这样的如果，我也不想要了。

怕吗？灰飞烟灭。

完全不怕。

此刻我才明白，这就是我想要的存在。

就让我们第一次、最后一次、唯一一次，保护你们吧。

原来让一个人变强大的最好方式，就是拥有一个想要保护的人。

流川枫还是边骑车边睡觉，新式神很厉害，把拦路的车辆行人都瞬移开，一路畅通无阻。

再不会有谁像三井那样傻到用自己稀薄的灵魂铸成气墙，仅有一点缓冲效果，总是摔得灰头土脸。

解散后的体育馆，只留神一个人在投篮练习，新式神尽责地守在旁边。

再不会有谁像仙道那样懒散的抛开主人独自睡觉摸鱼。

春暖花开。

——春暖花开。

===

我问你，人究竟什么时候会死，是心脏被枪打中的时候？

不对。

得到不治之症吗？

也不对。

喝了剧毒蘑菇汤之后吗？

当然不是。

而是被世人遗忘的时候。

——Dr.希鲁鲁克【OP】

（完）


End file.
